


Enfrenta tus Miedos

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Zoe Aves has a father! [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy
Genre: Babies, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by..., Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Manny, Marimen, Grim and Mandy tried to help Zoe Aves overcame her fears of being nice to Frida and disappointed her father.





	1. Chapter 1

Frida said "Manny I need you to take care of my baby cousin Opie while I'm out for a music concert"

Opie babbled

"I know bye Opie take care of Zoe for me"

Frida closed the door

Zoe growled

Grim said "Hello Zoe I think you're jealous of Frida because she got her cheerful personality from her great grandmother Opie Nunez"

Zoe pulls her hair out

Mandy said "Poor Zoe you need help"

Clock transition

Manny said "Okay legend says if you put on a cursed bracelet you will go to sleep forever!"

Grim and Mandy gasped expect for Zoe who roll her eyes.

They walked inside a abandoned botanica.

Zoe said "Stupid Frida Suarez always taking Manny away from me my father's no good-"

But Zoe saws a dark purple bracelet with a skull and picked it up.

Manny said "Zoe I don't think this is such a good idea but Frida said-"

But Zoe shoved Manny

Zoe puts on a bracelet and it glowed.

And then Zoe fell asleep

Grim said "That's not good"


	2. Chapter 2

Manny said "This is bad how do we gonna go inside her head!"

But an idea popped into The Grim Reaper's head.

Skull transition

A portal opened and they came out of it.

"What is this place" Mandy said

"We're inside Zoe's head"

But Marigraciela hears people arguing.

"Shh listen"

"If i giving birth to her alive you're carne Muerto Perro!"

"Now now let's not say something we regret but at least we got this money right there"

"It's not what I'm talking about you and your schemes!"

Glass breaking

Pablo gasped

"I'm doing it for our new daughter!"

"No! You can just use her for cigarettes!?"

Mandy said "We gotta get outta here now!"


	3. Chapter 3

Marimen, Mandy, Grim, Manny, Pablo and Marigraciela walked into preschool.

"I think it's preschool"

But they hears a voice

"Manny do you want to play"

It was a 3 year old Frida Suarez.

Marigraciela said "Aww she's so cute"

A 4 year old Zoe Aves growled

Grim opened the door

"Follow me"

They followed Grim and walked into middle school.

But Grim sees a 13 year old Zoe Aves put a note on a 12 year old Frida Suarez's back.

Grim said "Hey Zoe"

A 13 year old Zoe said "What!?"

Grim said "Don't do that"

However a 12 year old Manny Rivera sees Zoe.

A 13 year old Zoe Aves said "Manny!?"

A 12 year old Manny Rivera sniffed as tears filled his eyes.

"Zoe why!?"

They went into the door.


	4. Chapter 4

They walked out of the door and sees Zoe crying.

"It is your fault Zoe"

Marimen said "I think it's her father Zoe's too scared to stand up to him"

Manny said "Well can you unlease a curse right now!"

Marimen gulped

Marimen said "I know it sounds scary but"

Marimen chanted and all of a sudden ghostly blue butterflies appears and attack Juan Angelo.

Manny said "What's going on"

Mandy said "I think your great grandma ends up summon ghostly butterflies"

Grim said "You better watch out for them!"

Ghostly blue butterflies walked past them.

Marimen said "Hey you can get up now I faced your fear for you"

Opie babbled

Zoe said "No my father wasn't my fear"

Manny said "Uh Zoe"

Zoe saws Frida

"Oh no no no no no NOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Tears streaming through Zoe's pale face 

Marimen said "Frida"

But Opie crawled to Frida

Manny said "Opie no!"

Opie yawned and Frida hold her.

Opie fell asleep

Ghostly blue butterflies formed into a door


End file.
